Kremlin Dusk
by sky75rk
Summary: Neji promised himself that he will give everything to Naruto. When Sasuke came, it seems as if he didn't want to fulfill his promise any longer. [10th: When.AU.SasuNaru.NejiNaru]
1. First Channel: Hotel Lobby

**Title: Kremlin Dusk**

**Author: sky75rk **

A/N: AU, it just wouldn't let me get some sleep until I actually write this. You see, this is an idea that suddenly went inside my head after I watched TV, and also, one of my reviewers nailed this idea. This is only a sneak peek, since I'm still doing Incarcerated Soul, so if ever you liked this and want the continuation, I ask you to wait for it patiently. I have to finish the other first.

Last thing, this takes place in modern day Japan, meaning no places named Konoha, Suna, Sound or other names found in the original series.

Standard disclaimers apply.

ADC, minna.

* * *

**First Channel: Mirrors of the Hotel Lobby**

It was the end of the last year and the beginning of another school year. He stood at the middle of the field; his bright blue eyes watching many young couples get closer and enter another world, and the others waiting for their friends to finish their respective works. The hand clasping he watched with different emotions. Every kind except jealousy. Not a pang of jealousy. Maybe he was happy or maybe a little bit envious… he wouldn't know, he didn't know.

He turned his attention to other things and then he left. It suddenly became boring to wait for something that will just finish after a few moments of happiness. It was no use.

One thing he couldn't understand was why everyone was looking for a person. A special someone. To have? To hold? It wasn't an incentive that was reasonable enough for him.

To crave, he pondered, is just another one of human desires. Is craving what it all means then?

The thought of it made him chuckle.

He continued walking in the hot, crowded streets of Tokyo, frozen inside.

Numb, confused, immeasurably unknowledgeable of what all of this means.

It was because for Uzumaki Naruto, love… means nothing…

* * *

Eight cylinder engines revved down and stopped. The door in which the driver was seated unlocked and opened and out came a stunningly tall young man, skin pale and polished beneath the radiance of the mid-noon sun, hair framing perfectly sculpted face with black eyes. He was supposed to be the epitome of perfection, if only his dark eyes revealed a little bit of warmth in them.

Several onlookers turned their heads on the new boy that stepped into the campus. He still looked indifferent though, airing a spirit of carnality that threatened people to just stare from a distance instead of risking talking to him up close.

_Here at last. _He was standing outside Tokyo University, staring at the large buildings standing in front of him. After an onslaught of exams that almost drained his mental powers dry, he was able to relax himself, finally passing the requirements needed for him to study in a top school.

He had a goal, and he intended to make it become a reality in there.

A pink haired girl from his side spoke. "You're finally here Sasuke," a soft voice said, and he glanced at her, nodding his head once.

She smiled at him. "How do you like the school? You're staring at it for almost ten minutes now,"

"It's amazing," he replied to her truthfully, continuing to study the structure with dark eyes hidden underneath blue-black tresses. "It's just… amazing," he repeated again, awe showing in his voice more than ever and Haruno Sakura smiled at her friend, still finding it hard that something as common as a university could astound a usually stoic guy.

"So, where am I going to stay?" dark eyes now focused on her green ones, inquiry present in it.

"The dormitory near the school," she replied immediately, knowing that his friend didn't like waiting. "I've already arranged it so you can transfer in tomorrow. In the meanwhile, you will stay in a hotel. I don't understand why you don't want to stay at your house, Sasuke-kun. It would be more comfortable there than in the dormitory," she said, but she knew it was rhetorical and motioned Sasuke to get in the car, although it really belonged to him. Sasuke just humored her, and started the engine, putting the gear on reverse as he positioned the car to face the main gates and sped out the campus. On his side mirror, he continued to look.

Five minutes later, Sakura broke the silence. "So, for a car than runs from 0-60 kilometers per hour in 3.3 seconds, you sure do follow the rules," she told him, pointing at the speed meter at the dashboard indicating that their speed was not going over 100 kilometers per hour.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the road as he answered. "I don't want to spend any day of my life in jail or talk to corrupt cops either," he turned right, as Sakura instructed and they entered a lavish hotel entrance.

Both of them stepped out of the sports car and Sasuke handed his key to the valet. "So, this is where you're going to stay for the night. Then tomorrow, you can move in," she said again and he nodded. The girl walked straight to the concierge and checked in as Sasuke waited for her to finish, slinging his hand carry bag to his back and dragging his bigger one behind him. A bell boy asked to carry it for him, but he refused, saying that he did not need any help. Typical Sasuke.

A moment later, Sakura stood by his side again, smiling her usual cheerful smile. "I got your keys to your room, Sasuke. But it's in the sixth floor, not in a high floor that you wanted," she slowly explained, fearing that Sasuke might be angry with her. An angry Sasuke was not what she wanted right now. "Sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine,"

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. _Thank God. _She thought, following her friend to the elevator. As they went inside it, Sakura pushed the button for the seventh floor. She looked at Sasuke and found that he was having trouble carrying all his bags. She put her hand on his back pack and pulled. "I'll help you," she told her with determined eyes and he gave in, feeling his shoulders going numb. If anyone would see him giving in to someone, it had to be Sakura.

The elevator bell rang and the door opened. He was staying in room 613 and he found that the seventh floor's hallway was an outside path because it overlooked the swimming pool. The first thing he noticed was the window positioned right beside the door. They both entered the room and saw a double bed in the middle of the room, a big table situated near the door just below the window he noticed before. It was a strange arrangement, but he said nothing about it, just putting his baggage down in the carpeted floor, he suddenly zipped the biggest bag he had, fishing out thick, big books and transferred it to the table.

"You can leave now, Sakura. I need to finish my reading," he told her, obviously trying to make her see that he did not want any distraction.

Sakura nodded. "Sure, I understand. I heard that your professor is one tough cookie to crack," she informed her, rearranging her hair in front of the mirror while glancing at the pale boy she knew for so long at the corner of her eye. _He hadn't changed. _"I also heard that he had some students actually going crazy and committing suicide because of how tough his classes are,"

"I know," he replied shortly. "That's why I need you to leave right now. I have to prepare for his classes,"

"Hai, hai," she picked her shoes up and headed straight for the door. "If you need anything, just tell me,"

"Whatever,"

* * *

Blonde hair tumbled up and down as the person skidded through the busy lobby of the hotel he just went in. He directly went to the concierge with a bright smile pasted on his face; he talked to a smiling young woman with the name 'Yamanaka Ino' in bold letters on her tag. "Hey Ino-chan!" he greeted.

"Hey Naruto-kun," the receptionist greeted back with the same blue eyes the guy had, only in a different hue.

"So… what room number is--"

"—the one who just recently checked-in? The one with dark-hair right?" she finished for him, knowing what he was asking about.

Naruto smiled brightly and nodded. It was a good thing that his friend, Ino, had applied to work at that particular hotel, or else he wouldn't know what to say when he asks. Not like she had this job on a permanent basis. It was only for three months, and then if she likes to work there longer, she'd have to apply again. New employees' policy.

Although she wanted to work longer, she knew that after three months, she have to give up the job, since in three months, she would have to start going to school again. Ino told him that she only wanted to experience working, even though she did not have any problems with money.

"Room 613," she told him and gave him thumbs up. She still didn't know what Naruto's business was with the people he continued seeing in the hotel she was working for, but she knew when to keep her thoughts to herself. It's not like Naruto would tell her anyway.

"Arigato Ino-chan," he told her and went directly to the elevators. There were other guests filing in before him and he gave them a warm smile, though he wasn't acquainted with them. He did not care. It was just in his attitude to smile.

Amazing enough, those people smiled back.

The bell rang and they all entered, smiling. He pushed the button for the floor he was going to and dropped his hand. The door opened and he led himself out, going to the room Ino said.

_There it is. _He spotted the room with numbers 613 engraved on it. He knocked a little too eagerly.

"Just wait, damn it," he heard the person from the other side curse as he continued to bombard the door with incessant knocks. Finally, he heard the lock click, signaling him that the door was already unlock. Naruto pushed the door open and bounced inside. He glanced at the man who opened the door for him.

His blue eyes widened in surprise. "Who are you?"

* * *

"Who are you?" Sasuke spoke at the same time this blonde stranger said the exact words and he was dumbfounded. Who does this stranger think he is, barging in his room just like that?

He glared at the blonde man and found the most mesmerizing azure colored eyes. But that didn't stop him from glaring at the guy.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, seemingly thinking about what just happened. Next, he studied Sasuke's figure from top to bottom, blue eyes doing a scan. Then he gave Sasuke a smile shining with mirth and amusement and took a few paces forward, standing outside the door. "Sorry, wrong room," he apologized to the still glaring dark-haired boy, and then walked away.

Immediately, he closed the door and leaned on the wall next to the window. The curtains were drawn shut, and at that time, his hand stretched to pull the curtains open.

Blue eyes that were apparently still there, also leaning against the wall locked gazes with his black ones and winked.

Really dumbfounded now, his eyes winked back while his expressions betraying the fact that he was confused; blue eyes that belonged to the blonde man twinkled with stifled amusement and he smiled brightly again at Sasuke, whom he didn't know personally.

Sasuke just watched him leave, a dazed appearance still on him. It was just then he noticed he was only standing in his room with only a towel on his waist. A bite on his lips. _Damn._ He cursed, quickly reaching for his bag and pulling out some clothes to wear, before the cold of the room starts to take its toll on his body.

He shut his curtains again as he seated on the table overflowing with thick books. He had to get ready for his classes, or else his dream wouldn't be fulfilled. He poised his Techno Marine timepiece on the table and opened a ridiculously thick book.

He stopped an hour later, taking a break to look at the time as he was sure one hour has already passed. He went back to his book, returning to where he started. _15 pages done in an hour… not bad. _He mutely congratulated himself as he finished understanding and studying fifteen pages in an hour. His brother told him that if he wanted to survive the torture, he must at least finish studying ten pages in every hour. With what he did, it was already considered a feat.

Not that he was really impressed by it. In his family, geniuses run abundantly.

Three hours have passed by and he closed the book, his mind shouting for a break. He complied, and his hand reached to open the curtains once again.

_What the hell? _He saw the same man from before, standing at the side of the swimming pool, dancing in circles. Sasuke thought he looked stupid, but it amused him. The blonde boy stopped, turned around as if sensing him watching and made eye contact with him. He smiled and waved at Sasuke, and with his mind still taking a rest, he did not notice that he was tentatively waving back in small doses. His pale hands dropped as the blonde continued dancing in circles.

All of a sudden, the blonde guy dropped to his knees, but he was not surprised. After all, after going around in circles, who wouldn't get dizzy, right? He smirked as he continued to watch the guy down on his knees near the pool, his tanned hand reaching and taking off his shoes. He looked back at him again and grinned. Sasuke figured that he planned to dip his feet in the pool.

But before the blonde could remove his socks, his eyes focused on someone he couldn't see and smiled, waving as another long, dark-haired guy made his entrance inside the area. The blonde guy ran up to him excitedly and threw his hands around the new guy. The new guy received the bouncing boy gladly, taking him in his long arms as the blonde giggled and carrying him out the area.

Sasuke almost choked at the scene. _He's a… whore? _

**-Continued-****

* * *

**

A/N: okay, what do you think? I know you already figured out who the long-haired guy was… didn't you?

One: **Saleen S7** is a car which is **100 percent flat** at the bottom except for its front and back diffusers. It goes **0-60 in 3.3 seconds** and has **eight cylinder engines**, goes as fast as **240 miles per hour** and has **550 horsepower**. It weighs **2750 pounds** and is regarded as one of the **most expensive cars** around the world. Cool isn't it? But I had to choose between several types of cars… I wanted Sasuke to own Cadillac 16 but even with Uchiha bloodline and power, it's still too expensive since only one Cadillac 16 was built in the entire world… I wanted this to be as real as it gets… and besides, Saleen S7 looks cooler than the Cadillac… that is, in my opinion…

Review?


	2. Second Channel: Extra Money, Extra Money

**Title: Kremlin Dusk **

**Author: sky75rk **

A/N:

Okay, this might be a little OOC, but it is a new Naruto and a new Sasuke, which is why this is an AU… and I know that I should be working on Incarcerated Soul… but you don't have to worry… it's all under control…And yes, this is titled to one of the songs of Utada Hikaru in her Exodus CD. This story will be based on the lyrics of Kremlin Dusk and Hotel Lobby.

Why would Sasuke first think that Naruto was a whore?

Let's just say that it was the first thing that Sasuke thought of. And besides, it's not a statement… it's a question. Of course there would be many things he would think about. But his brain was drained, mind you, so he couldn't think straight. But why? Why don't you just read the next few chapters okay?

And besides, if that's not the conclusion you would come up with, of course it wouldn't be… you're not Sasuke anyway right?

Another, about the swimming pool and the floor, swimming pools isn't always located in the ground floor. There are a few hotels that their pools are located either in the fourth or fifth floor. Let's assume that his room was located overlooking the pool on the fifth floor. Gosh… you guys trouble yourself so much with trivial things… /sigh/ but I'm sorry if the channel is not that clear… I'll try to do better next time…

Last thing, I really, really like cars… especially sports car… whatever gave you the idea that I did?

ADC, minna…

* * *

**Second Channel: Extra Money, Extra Money **

One groggy, dark eye opened and was blinded by the table light which was still turned on all through the night. Sasuke stretched his arms and back as it came to his mind that he slept on the table that night. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, directly heading to the bathroom for his morning ritual.

Sakura arrived an hour later with the dark-haired boy almost ready to leave. The pink-haired girl saw the books on the table and helped Sasuke pack them up, putting each and every one of them carefully back in the bag. She spoke up, "So, have you prepared for the classes?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's going fine," he answered her question nonchalantly. Sakura smiled and decided not to push the subject any further since it might just annoy her friend. She just knew him too well.

They checked-out and drove towards the dormitory. It was a ten-year old building, an old fashioned model using red orange bricks. Some of the bricks were covered in moss and other vines and in front of it was a beautiful landscape. But Sasuke, being who he is, just ignored it and went straight inside. "Sakura, let's go," he called to her, disrupting her from her reverie.

She pouted and followed him inside. Sometimes she wished that Sasuke would lighten up instead of doing everything so seriously all the time. Well, that was hard to do, especially for a goal-oriented guy.

As they arranged his things, a knock came on the door. After a moment, the knob turned and a wild-haired guy with weird, red, face markings emerged. "Hey, so you're that new guy huh?"

"…"

"Not very talkative are you?" he grinned, and Sasuke was reminded of someone he couldn't understand. "Anyway, I'm Inuzuka Kiba, one of the people you'll be sharing the turf with. Why don't you come out for a moment so I'll introduce you to everybody else?" he offered, but Sasuke returned working to his things instead of getting the offer.

In a monotone voice, he replied. "Uchiha Sasuke, that's my name," after all, he was taught to give out his name in return if someone introduced himself to him. But he was not taught to mingle if he didn't want to. Pride of an Uchiha. "But I don't need to know all the people here,"

Kiba cocked his head then agreed. "Alright, whatever man," and then he left them.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and frowned. He shouldn't be like that, she thought. She transferred her gaze to her wrist watch and tapped Sasuke on his shoulder. "Hey, I need to go. I've got to do something," she told him and Sasuke nodded, watching her wave at him before she disappeared behind the door.

Pale hands saw his book bag and remembered that he was supposed to do something that his brother instructed him to do. He opened his bag and saw that the folder was still in it, research materials that his brother's former teacher, Orochimaru, asked him to give.

Looking at his watch, he reckoned that he should go give it to the teacher now so he wouldn't have any distractions for later.

Walking out the door, he got a glimpse of Kiba and two other guys. He eyed them silently, and then went down the stairs and out the dormitory.

Slowly, he walked down the path he would need to get familiar with before he got lost. Not that he really cared; he also prided himself with having a good sense of direction. Besides, he always has the map of the campus in his bag to guide him wherever he deemed to go.

It was only after a twenty minute walk that he arrived at the library and was told that it was where some offices of the teachers were located. He tried to find a room that said 'Orochimaru'. _There it is. _In bold, print letters both in Japanese and an English version underneath was nailed on a wooden, mahogany door. He knocked and was received by a woman in her middle ages.

"Konnichiwa, I'm looking for Orochimaru-sensei," he told her politely and she led him to the professor's office.

The woman entered the room and was probably telling the man about his arrival, and then the woman invited him in. he entered a room filled with books of different kinds and the man he was looking for smiled at him. "Ah, you must be Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi-s younger brother,"

"Aa," he answered curtly. "My brother told me that you were one great teacher, Orochimaru-sensei,"

A deep throated laugh. "Nonsense! Itachi has always been a very good student so I had no trouble teaching him. I assume you're also a genius then?" he queried, eyeing him that made Sasuke uncomfortable. "Your family has a really impressive heritage of geniuses,"

Sasuke did not answer.

All of a sudden, a knock sounded through the door and it opened. "I'm here, sensei," a cheerful voice said. Sasuke turned around and saw the same blonde hair and blue eyes he'd seen the night before. _That's him. What is he doing here? _The blonde also noticed and recalled him and he grinned at him. It made him more puzzled than ever.

"Okay," Orochimaru said. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm afraid we have to continue this little chat later on," Sasuke nodded insensitively and showed himself out the door.

He closed the door behind him and a soft click made him think of the research papers his brother sent him to give. Abruptly, he opened the door again. "Ano…"

Dark eyes widened and his pale, lean body froze. In front of him was the professor, whose clothes were now on the floor, and two tanned hands were touching his chest. It was not the scene he was ready to see yet.

Orochimaru glared at him. "I thought I told you to leave, Uchiha-san?" his voice were cold and angry, but it did not faze Sasuke.

"I just want to give you this," he told him, placing the thick folder on the side table. He cast a look on the blonde and the blonde winked at him again. He closed the door softly behind him with only one confirmation in his mind. _So he is a whore.

* * *

_

Sasuke was sitting down on the carpeted library floor, his book opened on his lap. The door to Orochimaru's office unlocked and a certain blue eyed guy started walking straight past him. Lean legs stretched on the floor and caught two tanned legs. The blonde got caught in it but was able to stop himself from falling. Blue eyes glowered at black ones and Sasuke just smirked and returned his attention to his book. When the blonde turned in the corner, he stood up and followed him.

He saw the blonde running across the newly mowed lawn of the field and he followed, running fast behind him but keeping quiet, so he would not be sensed. He studied the blonde who was smiling and waving at various people. It made him think otherwise. It appeared that he was just a little too friendly. But if he hadn't seen him the night before and that moment in the room, he would just settle to think that the guy last night was his boyfriend and he was just gay. But not with what he already witnessed.

They were roughly running for more than ten minutes and found out that the guy he was trailing had amazing speed and he was leading both of them into the city. Sasuke stopped as he saw the blonde slow down, straightening his clothes and entering a bar. He shortly followed.

Inside, the whole establishment was filled with smoke and some students having fun. The room was packed and he had trouble waving in and out through it. Sasuke used his height and peered over the heads of several people shorter than him and saw a streak of blonde hair. It was heading for the bathroom.

He made his way where the blonde was, very intrigued and was wondering why he was putting himself in so much trouble. He leaned on the wall very near the comfort room, across him was the ladies room. From the corner of his eye, he observed the blonde, now with an attractive woman, older than them by a couple of years, he guessed 25. The woman gave the blonde a peck on the cheek and smiled seductively at him while the blonde did the same.

"So I guess that's enough then?" the woman asked.

Low, husky voice replied back. "It's more than enough. You've always been a great customer,"

If this was the first time he'd seen the guy, he'd have prevented himself form choking, but now he knew. He gripped his books tighter as the said woman rushed out the vicinity and the blonde guy was walking in his direction. Sasuke held out his feet again. And again, tanned legs got caught and almost fell. It was good there was a shelf where he could hang on to.

Blue eyes faced his again. "Watch whe… it's you again," his voice said accusingly. "Are you following me?"

Sasuke evaded the question. "Are you really willing to do anything for money? Don't you have any pride?" monotone replied to irate ones.

The blonde gave him a fierce look. "I don't think that's any of your damn business," blue eyes removed its gaze from Sasuke's and started walking away.

Suddenly, a pale hand moved and squeezed a cloth covered buttock of the blonde. The guy gasped and was about to hit him with his fist when Sasuke held in between their faces a piece of folded money. "You said you'd do anything for money, right?"

Blue eyes that were showing anger before softened and smiled. Sasuke couldn't believe it. A tanned hand immediately took the money and stuffed it in his pocket. Sasuke squeezed harder, wanting to taunt the blonde but he just smiled. It was a failed plan, so Sasuke let go.

The tanned body faced his pale ones. He was not that short so he could see his features well. Blue eyes were twinkling with mirth and mischievousness. He leaned against him, his warm body almost covering his. Sasuke tried to lean back, but the wall was preventing him. He was trapped.

Soft lips hovered over his ears and began to whisper. "If you give me two thousand yen more, then I'll give you a kiss," Sasuke sucked his breath in and stiffened. Rapidly, the blonde stepped back and smiled at him, happy with his response. "Ja ne!" he waved and walked swiftly away.

_Shit. What was… what was that? _

**-Continued-

* * *

**

A/N: So… is this any better? And another thing… this story caught more attention than Incarcerated Soul… I wonder why…

Review?


	3. Third Channel: A Natural Entertainer

**Title: Kremlin Dusk**

**Author: sky75rk **

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Third Channel: A Natural Entertainer**

_Shit. What was… what was that? _Automatically, Sasuke's hand flew up to his ear that was slowly turning red for an unknown reason as his other hand clamped his mouth as he realized how wrong his actions were.

"CUT!" a lazy tone drawled. "Uchiha! You weren't supposed to hold your ear and stiffen. You were supposed to act confident at the same time a little confused," Nara, Shikamaru scolded him.

"Hai," he said. He knew that the subject was most likely to be dismissed by the director if he just said yes.

"People, I know that everything is hard for us since we only have a little time before the deadline. But if we want to win that contest and get a decent grade, we have to pull through," Shikamaru encouraged his team. "Okay, take five guys," the people around him dissipated and proceeded to take their well-deserved break.

Shikamaru was one of the genius soon-to-be-successful-director Tokyo University had ever trained. As lazy as he looked, he was actually very versatile, doing award winning films, documentaries and the like. At the moment, he was on his third year, but mostly taking advanced classes. His major was the same as Sasuke's and a few other people like Sakura, Ino, and Kiba.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't exactly plan to be a part of the film they were making. But it came out to be a project which was a large part of their grades for the final term. There was no way around it but to do it. Eventually, he ended up having the main role.

"Nara-san!" a loud voice called out and Shikamaru turned to the source of the voice. It was Naruto. "I have to go now. The next scene doesn't include me anyway," he said and the director waved his hand, a sign of his permission.

Sasuke frowned. During the brief meeting of their group, they were told about the roles and the summary of the short film they were doing. They had discussed and agreed that most people would have an interest if they had shown what the life of a person struggling to survive, even if she had to do _everything_ to live. The other lead was assumed by Sasuke to be acted out by a female. But then, Shikamaru just had to have this idea that they will use a guy instead, to show the audience how the other half lives. And since guys rarely play as citizens prostituting themselves, it turned out to be a creative streak. As they passed their script to their professor and detailed it, the man was just ecstatic to see the result. And thus, here he was, acting with a guy.

Another problem they faced before they started their project was that they do not have enough people to help with the props, camera, make-up and clothes. They needed more hands. That's when Sakura came up with putting up flyers all over the campus and also outside the campus to find volunteers.

Unfortunately, a few people responded, since other students probably had their schedules packed up or they just didn't want extra work in their hands. Shikamaru did not mind it though. In return for the volunteer's participation, he agreed to pay them for their hard- work, using the extra budget. He was glad that it was voluntary so he concluded that the people who joined were dedicated to their project.

Orochimaru, one of the first few who had a quick show, was one of those who volunteered. Sasuke heard that he was a businessman, same as his brother, though it was impossible for those two to know each other, Sasuke thought. And he wondered, how was it that that man became part of the cast. To Sasuke, Orochimaru was way too old for doing this and being a businessman meant he had work to attend to. _Maybe that's the reason why Shikamaru made him play only a small part. _

And then there was this long haired guy who had pale, white eyes. He was also one of those who had an early entrance in the film. When they shot the scene of Naruto and him in the pool in the hotel Sasuke's family managed, the Uchiha recognized how both of them seemed so comfortable around each other. Sasuke chalked it up as long term friendship, meaning they had known each other before. Then he recalled that after the day Hyuuga, Neji volunteered, the blonde did too.

That's when Naruto, who played the other lead part, comes in. He knew that the blonde had no idea that they were to be paid, but was glad they were. Naruto was just interested even though he had no idea what the University students were to do. It was a shock to him, when he was chosen to share the limelight with a boy he did not know yet.

And so, there they were, Naruto was already leaving like what he always does when the next scene would not include him, which was almost always. Sasuke was not able to have a formal introduction with the blonde boy yet. Not that he cared though, it was just he was curious why the boy had to rush off immediately as soon as the clock ticks five in the afternoon. Whenever they would have night scenes, the blonde would definitely be there, just in time for the shoot. Then he would leave again after. It was like he was doing something he shouldn't be doing and he was afraid to get caught.

Sasuke walked towards the nearby vending machine, seeing Ino talking to Sakura about their script. The blonde haired girl was the one responsible for the script, and she also played a minor role. At first she was against it, wanting to do a more major role, but since she had to stay up late at nights to improve the script or make the changes that Shikamaru and she talks about, she was out of energy that was needed for the main role.

The pink haired girl was by far, one of the few people he had known since high school that passed the entrance exam. She played one of the important roles in the film. She was happy to do it, since she had a major liking to Sasuke since high school. Not that she showed it in a flirty type. More like she fought for it in a brute way. It was psychotic.

"Hey there," Kiba greeted, as he finished picking up his choice of beverage for him and Shikamaru. They met during their first year, well, all of them met during the first year. It was shame really, during those days there were many students in their class, but when their classes got so hard, one by one the others fell out, unable to cope. All that was left were them and a few others.

"Ow," an apologetic tone resounded. Sasuke again saw Naruto, running back inside the set, rubbing his most likely bruised knee as he accidentally collided with the table as he was going back to where he placed his things before and looked around. It seemed like he lost something. "There," he said as he went and crouched, reaching out for the object that Sasuke couldn't recognize under the steel chair.

Taking a furtive glance at his wrist watch, the blonde ran out again, hurrying.

Sasuke placed his attention on the canned drink he was holding. _Come to think of it, where did that guy come from anyway? _He asked himself as he realized that it was the first time he'd seen the guy around. And not knowing anything about him, it struck a suspicious cord in his being.

Drinking, he threw the can into the trash bin as soon as he was through with it. He picked up his bag, and went straight to his car, the same one that was used in their film. As suspicious as he was, it did not come to him as an importance to sneak around following the guy he barely knows. And besides, he had other things to do and since the next scene did not include him, he proceeded into doing thing he considered 'more important'.

_Like going home and studying.__

* * *

_

Shooting finished an hour early so that the entire student body of Tokyo University which was included in the project would have time to prepare for the social gathering the school has organized. Despite Sasuke's earlier attempt to escape going there, he was caught by Sakura who practically dragged him to the venue. Even though he was shouting how he'd kill her or find ways to make her life miserable, it was like she didn't care. Well, maybe she just tuned him out. It was unacceptable.

He was not given a choice in the matter. So now, instead of locking up in his room, studying, he was now standing idly at the corner of the pool where the gathering was located, sneering and glaring at everyone who tried to get close to him. He was pissed, and he showed it.

"Itai," a familiar voice half-shouted from across him. Well, for the person, it was only half because he had a really loud voice. Dark-eyes went straight for the owner of the voice and saw blonde hair and blue eyes. Uzumaki Naruto.

_What's he doing here? _He asked himself. the party was only to be attended by the University students and he had never seen Naruto in campus before. _It's impossible that he studies here. He doesn't really exactly scream that he's smart. _

"Are you all right?" a subtle voice asked to the 'injured' man and Sasuke saw Hyuuga, Neji, examining the blonde's hands. Apparently, the blonde must've cut himself.

"Heiki, heiki,"

Neji took Naruto's wrist and it looked to Sasuke that they were leaving the party. _Maybe to get some first aid or something. Kami, is the dobe really that weak? _

"OH MY GOD!" a frantic voice screamed. It sounded like Ino.

Suddenly, almost everybody in the areas was trying to get a look at what happened. Sasuke found himself walking towards them as well, wanting to get a glance as well.

Neji and Naruto also went back to see the commotion. In the middle of the pool was someone Sasuke didn't know, already floating, face downwards in the pool.

"What are you people think you're doing! Do something!" Ino tried grabbing the nearest man her arms to get but they just stepped backwards to avoid being thrown into the water. "Sasuke!" she caught sight of Sasuke and hurried to him. "Please go help him," she pleaded.

"Why don't you help him yourself?" a cold voice countered and Ino was about to shout at him for his incapacity to care for other people when a splash was heard. Ino whirled around and saw Naruto swimming for the guy. When he was near to the ground, tanned hands hoisted the unconscious man to Neji and the Hyuuga took the man and laid it on the ground. Naruto pushed himself up and hurried.

Now, Sasuke was really intrigued. Why would someone like Naruto save a guy he did not know? And why was he here anyway? The party goers crowded themselves around the unconscious man and Naruto.

Naruto felt the air was getting constricted. "Please spread out guys. We need some air!" he told the people around them and they obliged. Naruto put his ear near the man's heart and tried to listen for a heartbeat. When he found none, he opened up his shirt and put his palms directly proportional to the victim's heart and started thrusting to get his heart beating again. Three thrusts and he listened again. Blue eyes turned immediately to Neji. "Get a taxi or any vehicle. It would be faster to get this guy to the hospital instead of waiting for an ambulance," he instructed and Neji dashed out and proceeded to get his car.

Sasuke watched in fascination as the blonde calmly handled the situation. The other people started going their separate ways when the two left, with Ino behind them.

But before they left, blue eyes looked back at his black one, the determination and calmness gone and was changed into heated detestation. Sasuke was not intimidated. In its place, he smirked at the blonde boy.

_Interesting. Who would've thought that Naruto would be someone so interesting?

* * *

_

"That jerk! That inconsiderate jerk! How could he say something like that when the man is obviously _dying?" _emphasizing the last word, Naruto held himself back before his foot connected with a garbage bin, then entered the car parked nearby. He had been like that since they left the man with the doctors, nurses and Ino. While getting treatment, they had learned that the man got high drunk and Ino did not notice that he was behind her and somewhat accidentally pushed him off the pool. Feeling somehow responsible, she stayed at the hospital.

"Not all people are as kind as you, Naruto," a calm voice replied. They had not been in the gathering for an hour and something already occurred. Naruto, being the hot-headed guy that he is, needed someone collected to stop him from doing anything harsh.

Neji met Naruto during their high school days, one fateful day. He came into the nurse's office to get his sprained ankle treated when he had a mistake in his footing while playing basketball. He entered, and the nurse was not there. Instead, someone with blonde hair whom he didn't know was there.

One look at his blue eyes and he was lost.

Every fleeting moment was savored even though he did not notice it at that time. How gentle hands suddenly made him sit at the make-shift bed in the clinic. How warm hands examined his ankle and proceeded taking care of the injury.

It was then he learned that the blonde was named Uzumaki, Naruto and was always at the nurse's office when he had any free time. When Neji asked the nurse when Naruto was not there, she told him that the blonde was learning from her about first aid and how to treat some wounds. The blonde was very interested in the art of saving people.

He admired that.

Naruto was a year younger than him, but for a known reason, the blonde was already taking advanced Physics with his class. He was barely aware of his presence before that fateful day, and somehow, his first impression of him was that he was one stupid guy, but he quickly changed that when he realized that being a year younger and then sharing the same advanced class was not for stupid people at all, but ever since then, he tried to befriend the boy and become his friend, he did.

If there was one thing he know about Naruto, it was that he was very dedicated in pursuing his goal. Naruto wanted to be a doctor and wanted to study in the country's top school so he could someday go abroad and do his research there. Both of them made a promise to pass the entrance exams at Tokyo U, and both of them did.

At that time, Neji did not know what he would take up in college. His family gave him a free reign over his life, except that they did not approve of failure. Anything he would do, he just needed to make sure to succeed in it.

When he, together with Naruto, entered the university, he suddenly put in his mind to follow Naruto's footsteps and try saving people's lives with his choice of work.

It was not a bad idea, really. It was rather fulfilling. Spending time with the blonde, there was never a quiet moment. And being a quiet guy himself, his environment felt warm with Naruto's presence.

And if he could, he wanted to spend every waking moment with him as well.

A sharp turn to the right and stopping short at a large house which looked beautiful considering the number of various plants and flowers that were taken care of the other people living with the blonde. Naruto unlocked the door and proceeded to unhinge the seatbelt from his body. He looked at the long haired guy with a grateful smile. "Thanks for the ride and for listening to my ranting, Neji. I'll see you tomorrow," grinning, he waved at him and he stepped out the McLaren F1 which belonged to Neji. A gift from his dad for making the university.

Before going inside the big building, Naruto bent and lowered himself to parallel the window. Neji lowered the glass window. "Oyasumi," Naruto said, and then jogging back into his house, looking back one time and waving again.

Neji waved back, smiling at the blonde's boy cheery mood. There was no doubt that Naruto was pissed at how Sasuke reacted to the situation. He was also pissed too. But it weighed a lot more to Naruto, since his mission in life was to save people in danger. And seeing someone who was so unconcerned for the lives of other people—even if he never knew them—it was an outrage.

Neji shrugged the thought of Uchiha, Sasuke away, and focused on the blonde's words.

_I'll see you tomorrow. _

He was looking forward to the next day.

**-Continued-

* * *

**

A/N: The man in the story who nearly drowned is just an extra and would not be found in the next chapters.

And the story starts here…

Review?


	4. Fourth Channel: Introduction

**Kremlin Dusk **

**Author: sky75rk **

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Fourth Channel: Introduction **

It was another day for the former 'House of the Abandoned', now officially an ordinary house that is not held by the government, to rise and shine. Naruto slipped out of his futon and proceeded to read the small alarm clock to his right. _5 am_, it said. His classes start in the afternoon today, and it runs only for three hours, only one subject to attend. It was still too early for some, but he needed to attend to some work before his classes start.

He took his blue jacket off the hanger and wore it while running out. The black gate quietly opened as he commanded and he ran two blocks to get the newspapers that were waiting for him to deliver.

Yes, he goes to Tokyo U, an elite university and probably one of the most expensive in the country. Yes, he attends classes that should have been way above his reach, considering he isn't exactly much of a rich man. The 'House of the Abandoned' was no more, but the children that lived there still existed. It was no more than four years ago, when the new head replaced the kind old one who died from a natural death, and the children there were already too old for childless parents to adopt. Being one of the older batches that remained in the shelter, he asked the younger ones if they would still want to keep on hoping or make their own hope.

The children trusted him, and he too, trusted them. Together, they made a decision to live and make a way to finish their own schoolings. The new head, Tsunade, who gradually held a soft spot for them, asked for the government to release their hold on them and take off the name of the orphanage.

Fortunately, the government agreed, on one condition though, that they still accept every abandoned or homeless child that was sent to them. Of course, they did and since then, Naruto and the other children worked very hard to maintain and refurnish the old place to make it look like a real home.

After a few years, the big orphanage had a big transformation, the people who never knew about the place thought that the people living there were very rich, as from the outside was a beautiful landscape garden blooming with different flowers all year round. The backyard, they didn't know, were made into a farm, complete with plants and animals to match it, which was tended to carefully everyday so they would be able to save money for food. Each of the children has their own chores to handle.

Naruto, who was accepted to a prestigious university, came close to not accepting it due to the fact of having shortage of funds. He was lucky that he was able to get hold of one of the few scholarships that were distributed only to the deserving.

And since his school fees were not a problem any longer, he proceeded to work part-time to help with the expenses of his 'brothers' and 'sisters'. Tsunade, herself, was working hard as well, taking care of the house while the ones that were capable of working are gone. Shizune, her assistant, tended to other matters concerning the house.

All in all, they were a great, big, happy family. Although not related, they were closer than any other family dreamt of.

* * *

"Ohayo!" said Naruto, smiling brightly as he delivered yet another perfectly rolled newspaper to an elderly lady that was living alone in a big house.

"Ohayo," replied the old lady.

Naruto sped down the lane and threw the newspapers to their respected doorsteps, whistling a happy tune with that.

Two hours later, he finished. Returning to the distributor, he parked the bicycle and went inside. "I'm done distributing the newspapers. I'll be going now!"

A lady in her mid-30's went out as he did. "Naruto-kun, wait." The blonde stopped and looked at her quizzically, but did not say a word. After a few minutes, the lady reappeared with a basket of eggs on her hands. "Take this and thank you for working hard today. I'll see you tomorrow," she said and Naruto took the offered basket with another bright smile and said his thanks before walking out and heading home.

* * *

"Wai! Naruto-nichan brought eggs with him!" shouted Konohamaru and they started running to their places on the table and sat down. The dirt on their faces evidence enough that they already did their work for the morning.

Shizune took the basket off of Naruto's hands and signaled him to sit down as well. "I'll take care of this," she told him and proceeded to the kitchen where Tsunade was already cooking.

Everyday was like this. They ate together, talked about what is happening around them and joked a lot. It was always a lively morning so they all looked forward to it.

"You have your morning shift today at the ramen shop, don't you Naruto-nichan?" a small girl of eight years asked him.

"Yes. And you have to go to school," he said, pinching his nose as the small girl frowned.

"But I don't wanna," whined Yanni. "I wanna go with Naruto-nichan!" her eyes were beginning to moisten with tears. The blonde set her down in front of him and reprimanded, "Do you want everyone to move so far ahead from you that you wouldn't be able to catch up with them, huh? You want to be big and smart like Nichan too right?" Yanni nodded. "Then you have to go to school, or else Nichan will get mad at you. You wouldn't like that right?" a few teardrops flowed from her eyes before she agreed.

"Yanni will be strong like you nichan," she concluded and hugged him tightly.

"You should be!" Konohamaru interrupted.

Tsunade chuckled. "It's still so early yet Ya-chan is already crying," Yanni blew her a raspberry which Tsunade playfully returned. "Let's eat now before it gets cold," she said and placed the food on the table.

The silverware happily made their noise.

**-Continued-**

* * *

A/N: Okay, I've already finished Incarcerated soul, so my focus will now be this one. It's been a long time, but I do hope that you still remember this. Not quite a channel, because I told you, the story is only beginning. This is a short prologue of the story, and the long ones will come soon. Not much is happening. I guess you just have to wait and see!

**Neko-chan:** Yes, I've watched that series! That's were the first plot came from, but I'm starting anew now…. I like that series too!

And I'm not abondoning this...I swear!

**Review?**


	5. Fifth Channel: Opposite Attractions

**Title: Kremlin Dusk**

**Author: sky75rk**

Standard disclaimers apply.

---

**Fifth Channel: Opposite Attractions**

There were so many things to do today. It was almost the week before the mid-term exams started and he was starting to feel a little queasy. Not because of the exams he still was yet to prepare for, but due to the fact that it was also the time for the quarterly deadline of tuition fees.

They cannot afford to send the kids to school all at once, that he had the knowledge of. Yet, he still insisted that they did, and he promised to take care of the financial problems. At that, Tsunade positively did him a telling off, stating that they were to just divide the costs and try to come up with the money before the deadline was up.

He was at school that day, but his mind was traveling. His part-time job as a newspaper delivery boy and a waiter/cook at a ramen bar didn't cover the expenses enough. Not to mention the various miscellaneous fees that really went so expensive nowadays. It was a present that the children knew all their status and they never demanded anything more than the usual amount. They were good kids.

"Naruto?" he knew that Neji was the one trying to catch his attention, but his body refused to comply. And his mind didn't, either. He was still so busy trying to come up with ways to get the money.

"Naruto? Are you all right? Do you have any problems you wish to discus?" he hated it when the pale-eyed boy struck home base. The fact that Neji was a natural observer always surprises him. But that's just because he always tends to forget about it.

He finally decided to reply. "I do have a problem, but it's nothing that I can't handle," at that, Neji was certain that the problem involved money—though maybe not really a huge amount.

At the same moment, Naruto was thankful that Neji knew about _his _story, and the reality that he's still his friend never ceases to amaze him.

At first, he didn't ever see the boy as the friendly type. Until he stumbled into the clinic one day during high school and they got to know each other. He realized that Neji was not as stuck-up as he thought.

And he probably proved Neji wrong too—whatever it is that he thought about him.

The Hyuuga looked at him with thoughtful gazes and he felt as though the soft gazes burned him. Finally, he spoke. "I think that my uncle is in need of a little help," he said simply, giving Naruto a pointed look.

The blonde gave a wide grin. "You're the best,"

"I know,"

"Just don't let that bloat your ego too much," the blonde chuckled.

Neji gave a small smile. "But it's too small, though," he teased.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for you," a sarcastic reply. "All those compliments still haven't filled up the spaces that your head has,"

They walked together, side by side, on the way to the last day of filming. It was such an exciting and new experience for him and at the same time, it was also tiring. They had to run the lines for more than five times before Shikamaru decided that he got the perfect shot. They must've spent too much money on filming one movie just for the sake of a grade in arts.

He sighed, yet it was inaudible. His blue eyes still emitted that he was worried still. Even though that Neji will go through to his uncle to give him a job, he can't help but feel that he is beginning to get too dependent on his friend. And it will pose a problem in itself.

He was grateful that he had Neji when the worse came into his life. There was a time when he was supposedly evicted by the school because he failed to pay to tuition fee that was long overdue—he wasn't a scholar there. Apparently, a private school with high standards like those didn't give any.

Neji came along at the exact moment he was being scolded and warned by the teacher. And then all he knew was, the next day, all his debts were cleared.

He had been angry—too angry. He didn't need to be pitied by someone he didn't know that well. He confronted Neji about that, and the Hyuuga simply told him that it was payback—for helping him heal his sprain.

Naruto still hasn't accepted that as a good enough reason and he still felt as though he needed to do something to say his gratitude towards the long-haired boy.

He absolutely disliked having debts.

They were now near the area where the last scene was to be shot. He spotted a few people waving at Neji and him, and he grinned and waved back, pushing the worried-stricken Naruto to a carefree Naruto.

It was as easy as eating a bowl of ramen.

Naruto wondered, should he afraid of that?

---

This was the last day of filming and Sasuke still didn't know much about the blonde. Not that he made much effort, but that still irritated him. The truth is, he would've approached the boy that caught his attention so much, if only a certain long-haired boy left his side for a few hours. Something about that Hyuuga kid irritated the hell out of him, and he doesn't know the reason why.

The last scene is when the character Sasuke portrayed was to win the case presented to the judge inside the courtroom, with the character Naruto portrayed playing as the final witness. The night was fast coming, and they had replayed the scene for almost eleven times and still, Shikamaru always interrupted it. He knew he was doing his part magnificently as Naruto was also doing—not that he would admit it in a million years. He couldn't understand what the lazy looking boy disapproved of.

He noticed that the blonde was looking particularly worried tonight, although he was smiling on the outside. In a matter of days, he felt as if he was noticing the blonde whenever he is seeing something out of the ordinary for him. He wasn't like this before.

Sasuke flinched when Naruto laughed out loud—to loud for his taste, but it was strained. A forced laugh was enough of an indication that the blonde youth had a problem.

Shikamaru was also now staring at Naruto, his eyes narrowed in annoyance and maybe, of thought. The genius sighed and clapped his hands to get the attention of the crew.

"I think that we should stop for the day. I don't think we'll get this right today," he said and the people grumbled at the waste of time, energy and materials. Yes, they knew that Shikamaru was a genius, but still…. It was a waste.

Those azure eyes lightened up with considerable amount and the Hyuuga went to his side before Sasuke could. He scowled as he continued to watch from afar and slowing his actions down.

He walked and as he was about to pass by the two, he slowed down again. He wanted to hear the conversation, but he wouldn't think of it as eavesdropping. Uchihas didn't eavesdrop.

"Thanks a lot, Neji. I'll be there tomorrow after classes," a grin was placed on his face, but this time it was sincere.

Neji gave back a small smile. "Let's go. I'll drive you home," he said, but Naruto shook his head. Sasuke triumphantly smiled. It seems that the Hyuuga will be let down for today.

"Nah, but thanks anyway. I still have someplace to go to. I'll see you tomorrow. We have biotechnology first thing, right?"

At the mention of the said class, Sasuke's mind starting turning. Tokyo U was the only university with that kind of subject. Does that mean that this _idiot _was studying at the same school as him? And if he did, why didn't he notice him before?

_Because the school is too big. You can't possibly think that you will know everybody here, do you? And the fact that you're avoiding almost everybody doesn't help. _His mind countered. He saw the two go their separate ways and he followed the blonde.

Why the hell was he following Naruto?

Well, it was now or never.

Even though he doesn't know what he'll do once he got the opportunity.

Ten minutes has passed by since he started following the blonde and he did it not too discretely. The blonde stopped. He too, stopped.

"Stop following me, Uchiha," he was surprised at that. How could he possibly know that it was him that was pursuing him? It could've been anybody, and even if he knew somebody was following him, what are the chances that it was him.

But, apparently, he was right and he snorted. "What makes you think that I'm following you, dobe?"

Those blue eyes glared at him and he glared back. "Because you have your own car and you always go in the other direction," he said knowingly.

"Oh? So maybe you're the one who's following me. You else would you know that I have my own car and go to the other direction,"

The glared intensified and Sasuke was much too amused to glare back. "Look, Uchiha-bastard. Don't twist my words, okay? And stop following me. Just because you are a stalker in the film doesn't mean that you should be in real life. Have some pride, bastard," and he walked away.

_Did he think that he would make me go away with those simple words? He's wrong. _He quickened his steps and soon reached the blonde and walked side by side with him. The blonde glared again and stopped. "What are you doing?" he asked, his curiosity winning over his anger.

"Walking with you. That way, you won't say that I'm stalking you, dobe,"

"Don't call me that, bastard,"

Sasuke shrugged and continued walking as the blonde did. Soon after, they reached a beautifully painted black gate and Naruto stopped. Sasuke looked at the area they stopped at and saw the huge house behind the gate and glanced at Naruto. He raised a brow.

Before the blonde could say anything else, someone shouted Naruto's name and all of a sudden, the blonde's face changed and perked up. He turned around and saw a woman running to him.

"Shizune-neechan," he said simply and the gate opened. Sasuke understood.

This big house was the blonde's house.

So the blonde was rich.

He hadn't expected that. Maybe because the blonde didn't act like some snobby, rich, spoiled kid with an aura exuding too much confidence unlike the Hyuuga kid. Or maybe because his personality just suggests otherwise. The woman called Shizune pulled the blonde inside and looked at him. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who's the kid?" she asked and Naruto glared again.

"Just a stalker,"

Sasuke glowered at him. "Who just happened to stalk the wrong person," the blonde continued.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the dark-haired boy finally said his own introduction and 'Shizune' smiled.

"You must be one of the people doing the film," she said. Sasuke nodded. "Come in. we don't have much, but I'm sure we can offer you something,"

Sasuke was confused at those words. _Don't have much? Are you for real? _His mind shouted. He was now staring at a huge house and a beautiful landscaped garden—most probably done by expensively paid gardeners and they're saying that they don't have much?

Naruto gave Shizune a fierce look and the woman gave it back with more intensity and the blonde toned down. He smirked. The woman had _this _loud boy under control? He has to see that.

Shizune opened the front door and he came in.

The night was turning out to be so fine.

**-Continued-**

A/N: I'm going to advertise my new fic: _Sic Itur ad Astra._ I'm sorry for the delayed update of Kremlin Dusk, but the plot bunnies are avoiding me and there's only so much that I can do. The story, I feel, is slowly moving and I do hope that you can tolerate it. And please support this and all my other fics. I am happy when I receive positive reviews. Don't just let your comments (or compliments) go unnoticed. Please click the review button and…

**Review?**


	6. Sixth Channel: Raven

**Title: Kremlin Dusk **

**Author: sky75rk**

Standard disclaimers apply.

---

**Sixth Channel: Will the Raven come to bother me?**

"He followed me and went in my house,"

"What?" Neji's head whipped around and focused his white-eyes in front of the blonde boy who was hanging his head low. "Who?" he added, although he had an inkling that Naruto was talking about a certain student from the art department.

"Uchiha Sasuke," confirmed his suspicion.

Neji took a deep breath. "And?"

"And he invited himself in—no wait, Shizune-neechan invited him in. Of course, we played the perfect family," there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. How could it be missed?

Though his family family could never be perfect, Naruto regarded everyone highly, respecting them and loving them as much as a real family could. But the feeling that only a real family could give will never be there—always would be amiss. "I can't believe that even the Old Hag would offer him to come back if he wanted,"

"Why?"

"Because he would,"

"How did you know that?"

"I just do,"

Long-haired Neji was aware of Uchiha Sasuke. He always had been, but he never realized that the raven-haired boy would actually follow through with it. He had seen his actions during the time of their rehearsals, and it unnerved him. His coal eyes held in them a strange glimmer that almost looked like desperate hope whenever he glanced at the blonde boy. The reason he never knew, but what Neji did know was that he wasn't going to give up.

"Maybe I should give you a ride back home more often," he suggested and he stopped when the blonde boy did.

"But you know I have work. How will you be able to give me a ride when I come back late? And I always come home late nowadays," his blue eyes wavered. It seems like he still didn't want to depend onto other people much.

"Then I'll wait for you until your shift ends," Neji answered simply, an air of finality in his voice.

Naruto didn't take the hint and still contradicted with the decision Neji made. "You can't always wait for me. You know that,"

How come it felt like there was another meaning behind those words?

"No. Stop being stubborn, you know that I'm not changing my mind,"

Naruto, by then, started walking to his class again. His aura exuded that he was pissed off, but Neji did not mind that. He continued walking with him until they reached their class.

"Are you angry?"

"No. Of course not,"

"I just want to protect you, you know,"

Blue eyes glanced warily at white ones. "Why?" they stood now inside an abandoned classroom. Neither of them noticed that everybody already left. It was probably because their teacher was always late and the students took that as an opportunity to follow the only rule they loved doing: to exit the class whenever the teacher doesn't come in under 20 minutes.

Neji took a step forward; his hand reached up and cupped the blonde's cheek tenderly. Naruto didn't move. "You're so dense, Naruto," he said softly, so low that the blonde had to strain his ears to hear. And he did.

"W-what are you talking about, Neji?" he was quavering under the intense gaze of the Hyuuga but his willful attitude forced him to stand his ground. "Stop joking with me,"

Neji took another step. His body very near to the blonde and it took a lot of will power not to just throw his rationality away. His hand still cupped the blonde's face and soon, the blonde was leaning into their warmth. "You're really dense, do you know that?" he repeated his last statement and closed the gap between them.

It was at that moment, that everything Naruto was worrying about suddenly were erased from his memories and all he can think and fell was the in front of him, making him feel wanted without any abandon, telling him how much he cared for him.

For once, the blonde knew the feeling of being an important part of someone's life. "What are we, Neji? I thought we were best friends," his head leaned against the expanse of the long-haired boy's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Do I love you?" he whispered and the Hyuuga tightened his arms around him.

"I don't know if you love me or not, Naruto. It is your feeling after all. But I'll wait. I'll wait until you say you return my feelings," he was never that sentimental, and that made him feel weak. But it was okay—if only for the blonde boy near him.

"I—I don't want to take advantage of you in that way," the blonde replied, chuckling darkly. "I'm selfish, Neji. Until I've reached my decision, I'm keeping you. Because I'm like that and because… this is the first time that… someone felt for me this way," his eyes locked with the other. "Are you sure you still want to be with me? Even though you might not be my final choice? Are you willing to be that selfless? Are you willing to get hurt?"

Neji closed his eyes and savored the warmth that Naruto radiated. He did not like the way the blonde said that he might not be the final choice, but he was determined that he won't lose. Especially to an Uchiha. "Yes, yes, yes, yes and yes," he answered.

---

"I'll come and pick you up later," Neji said and kissed Naruto on the cheek before going back into his car. He rolled his windows down as he went, his arm waving to the blonde boy who was watching him speed away.

"I never would've guessed that you two were together. In so many ways than one," another voice emerged and Naruto shuddered involuntarily. He knew that voice. He knew the _owner _of that voice.

"Uchiha," he started. "What are you doing here?"

The raven-haired boy answered, "I was just passing by and happened to see your little exchange with that boy," he tried quelling the fire of jealousy that waged war within him and in the end, the scorn in his voice became evident.

"What's it to you? You have something against gay people?" he asked and prepared himself for the mad raving of the people who were against homosexual relationships.

Sasuke's lips turned to a smirk. "Not at all. After all, that would be hypocrisy,"

"What do you mean hypocrisy?"

The Uchiha entered the store where Naruto worked part-time during Thursdays and Fridays and knew that the blonde followed. He stopped abruptly and Naruto bumped into him. He used that moment to turn around and lower his lips to the blonde's ear and whispered:

"It would be hypocrisy because… I'm gay as well,"

The shiver that started in his spine cannot be suppressed now, and the low, husky voice came and made his heart beat loudly against his ears. It was only a second of contact, but that second almost caused him to break down to his knees.

It was time to stay away from the raven haired boy, his mind told him, ordered him, even.

But he didn't want to.

And he didn't know why.

**-Continued- **

**Review? **


	7. Seventh Channel: Broken Ember

**Title: Kremlin Dusk**

**Author: sky75rk **

A/N: I'm sorry for not being able to update and my last update seemed like everything happened too fast. I just realized now that it was a mistake, but I can't take the chapter back now, because you've already read it. However, I might replace it with something longer sometime soon. Yes, soon.

I also noticed how only a few people review, and yes, it also deters me from writing, but I know that everyone's so busy nowadays and I am thankful for all those who do review. You all have my heartfelt gratitude.

Lastly, **I also need a beta-reader for this fic and Sic Itur Ad Astra**. So if anyone really wants to help me with that, just email me or send me a message and we will work things, okay?

Thanks a lot...

Standard disclaimers apply.

---

**Seventh Channel: Broken Ember**

Busting tables over at the small restaurant gave Naruto ample time to think things over. It was already about seven in the evening, yet the store still proved to be ever so popular among the masses, that the tables were still so full and there were other customers waiting to be served at the door. His shift would end at nine in the evening and then he would go to his night shift over at the construction site. This is how he worked during the days where he would have afternoon classes.

Yes, he has plenty of time to mull over what happened that day before he has to go home and face the everyday wraths of Tsunade and Shizune and the attacks of his little brothers and sisters.

He moved to table number seven situated beside the window and cleared the used plates and glasses so it could be used by other people. _What am I thinking? Stupid! Stupid! _The blonde youth began cursing himself and at the same time he plopped down at the seat and banged his head on the dirty table. The customers around were either very disturbed at the involuntary show or amused at the antics of the blonde kid.

"Oi! Kill yourself somewhere else and let other people eat," came an arrogant tone. It rang warning bells over Naruto's mind.

_No. Nononononono. _He reiterated in his brain, his heart almost suffering from severe emotional attacks. He slowly turned his golden head and blue eyes rose up and saw a dark-haired man seated in front of him. "What are you doing back here again? I thought you already left," he said silently, eyes frantically looking side to side in case his boss went out and saw him talking to his customers in a rude way.

"Why not? I'm also here to eat. Serve me some food," Sasuke commanded, his face maintaining his indifference he always had. He tapped the dirty table once. "And make sure to clean this filthy table. I won't eat in this," he added. You could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke and his look spoke volumes as he, again, commanded the blonde. Naruto said nothing, but threw the Uchiha a glare and cleared the table. He did so perfectly and left without bothering to take his order.

"Oi!" he heard the Uchiha call after him. "Don't forget my order,"

Naruto stopped short. "You didn't order anything," he replied venomously as he turned around. He itched to give him a dirty finger as he still carried the empty utensils.

"So? Then get me the special," he simply said and then proceeded to ignore him.

_What the—_he gave him another glare before returning to the dirty kitchen. He told the owner the order and whispered his explanation of his behavior, in which the owner smiled inwardly to. All of these were not witnessed by the Uchiha.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was having a blast. He came earlier to rile up the blonde boy and that, he did. He noticed that he was irritating the boy more than ever now than before. If the Hyuuga still hasn't manage to do anything yet, then… then…

A loud blow on the table top caused him to return from his musings and he felt warm soup splatter over his clothes. "What the hell are you doing!" he almost shouted and he immediately reached in his pocket for a handkerchief and tried to wipe the soup before it stains.

"There's your order. Enjoy," Naruto curtly said as he turned his back on his annoying customer. He felt a hand grab his wrist, jerk him back and forced him to sit at the chair.

"Stay there,"

Blue eyes glowed with anger. "Who the fuck are you to order me around huh? Why do you keep acting like you own me when you don't?" Naruto realized that he must've said that in a loud tone when he noticed the mixed glares and smiles he receives from others. He lowered down his voice before continuing to talk. "Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?"

Sasuke ignored the ranting boy. Instead, he took a glance at the food lain in front of him and studied it. It looked surprisingly edible, from a place like this, he thought to himself and he began poking it with his chopsticks before tasting some.

Naruto, on the other hand, was beginning to get furious for being ignored. "Don't disregard someone who is talking to you," he hissed and his mind urged him to punch the living daylights out of that conceited, superior feeling Uchiha Sasuke. If only he never vowed to never hurt someone again then…

The food was rather good, Sasuke realized, but it was made even better by the presence of the blue-eyed youth who was still trying to get his attention in vain. It amused him to no end.

Exasperated, Naruto stood and tried to go back to work. _Why am I wasting time with him? I should be thinking about what I did this afternoon. _His blue eyes darkened in thought as he recalled how he just dove into a relationship without considering the consequences of his actions. _Baka! _

The owner handed him a glass of water as he returned at the counter and told him to give it to the customer in table number seven. _The bastard's table, _he renamed and put down the glass without bothering to even take a glance at him.

Sasuke took everything in stride and he remained sitting there, removing some books from his bag and proceeded to study.

Two hours have passed and he still didn't have the intention on standing up. Naruto walked out of the kitchen, bag in hand, surprised when he saw Sasuke still at table number seven, his table unclear of the utensils, yet still studying. The restaurant was beginning to be cleared up by the other staff.

"Owner, why didn't you tell him to leave already?" he asked and the owner gave him a smile.

"It seems he is deep in his work and I don't want to disturb him. Why don't you tell him instead?" his blue eyes snapped at his owner, incredulous and tried to find a way to escape. The owner nudged him and pushed him forward. The other staff snickered and he glared at them. All of them turned their eyes away, some whistling, others checking their nails.

_Is this some kind of conspiracy? _He demanded them in his mind as he made his way towards the bane of his existence. The dark-haired boy sensed his coming and looked up, suddenly clearing his things and putting them inside his bag. "What are you doing?" he inquired instead, confusion written all over his face as Sasuke stood up and was now slinging his bag behind him.

"Your work is done now, right? Then we should go,"

"W-w," his throat got clogged at his words. He cleared it and spoke again. "We?"

"Yes, we. You've worked so long. Next time, cut it short. I don't have too much time to spare you,"

"W-what! Who told you to wait for me anyway?" it was unbelievable. _He _was unbelievable. "I never asked you to sit there and wait for me to finish! I wasn't the one who told you to come here and eat! Hell, I wasn't even the one who wanted to see you here in the first place!" he lashed, and he heard feet scuffling around and escaping.

Sasuke remained nonchalant "I know. And you point being..?"

Naruto stomped his feet on the ground. Sasuke raised a fine brow. "What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto stopped. "You. Are. Going. To. Drive. Me. Insane," he grinded and went out, slamming the door in the process. Sasuke smirked and followed. God, how he loved this day.

The pavement was rather bright now than before, since the restaurant was situated in the middle of the city. In his fuming mind, it was a miracle that Naruto remembered that Neji was supposed to pick him up.

Fumbling with his hand phone, he pressed one and speed dialed Neji. It rang twice before the long-haired boy answer. "Hey," Naruto started. "Don't pick me at the res. I'm now heading to the construction site for my night shift," he waited for Neji to reply to him before he hung up.

"So… another job huh?" a voice whispered in his ear. He whipped around and covered said ear.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly, wondering why the Uchiha was still following him around that late in the night.

"What about you? What are _you _doing?" he asked back and Sasuke put his hands on his pocket. "Aren't you supposed to be back in your big house relaxing?"

_You're the one to talk, _he muttered. "I'm working, can't you see that? Or at least trying to," he added before his sentence finished, looking pointedly at the dark-haired boy.

"Why work? You're clearly rich enough to support yourself and everyone in your family,"

"It's none of your business, Uchiha. Now go away and leave me in peace,"

"You're also studying at Tokyo U, right?"

"Yes, so?"

Sasuke followed a step behind Naruto, silent. "So?" the blonde repeated.

"You just didn't strike me as someone who could pass such prestigious school,"

Naruto clenched his fist. "What? Are you insinuating that I'm not good enough to study there?" he was getting angry again, the second time that night.

"Well, now I know," Sasuke was unfazed.

The bus stop was up ahead and blue eyes saw that the bus was already waiting and was about to depart. He jogged, taking Sasuke by alarm, a minute before he followed the blonde suit.

The door closed at once as Naruto boarded, leaving Sasuke outside, still. He stuck his tongue at the stunned-for-the-first-time boy and flashed his student id, before taking his seat.

Finally, he smiled. The night was looking up.

---

"What the hell are you thinking, Tsunade-san! We're in a very tight budget this month, how could you do this?" wailed Shizune as she paced around the same floor for the hundredth time. Tsunade was put out for drinking alcohol, so intoxicated that her speech was slightly incoherent.

Another problem manifested that day. Shizune was trying so hard to control Tsunade's antics, yet she failed. She failed Naruto who was working so hard just to keep them living and this job, she cannot do.

"What are we going to tell Naruto when he returns? I—we--," she corrected. "We can't tell him about this, he would surely take this into his hands and decide to pay for it himself. God knows how many jobs he's been doing this days!"

Tsunade was barely also awake that time, yet, she still mumbled an apology. "I…uhm… sorry. I…I… thought I could…uhm…" she fell silent. Shizune looked at her and saw that she fell asleep. Their predicament was bad, yet she still smiled. _I know you just wanted to help, Tsunade-san. But gambling isn't the way to do it. You know how unlucky you are at gambling. _She told her in her mind and went to carry her, albeit very slowly, to the couch in the living room area.

_What will I tell Naruto? How will I tell him? _She tried to rack her mind for answers that could salvage them all before the loan sharks decide to end their deadline and throw them off the streets. Or worse, before Naruto finds out, opts to quit school to work on a twenty-four hour basis, exhausts him just to get them out of the hole Tsunade, herself, dug.

There was only one choice actually. Shizune stopped her pacing that she started again after she settled Tsunade into the couch. _I'll go to Neji and ask for help. _Naruto will certainly not approve on this course of action, but it was the only way.

All she has to do was tell Neji to keep this their little secret.

**-Continued-**

**A/N: **I've been depressed lately, and my holidays are getting worse by the second. I suppose I should be happy that I already have a university I can go to, but somehow, I still doubt. Also, I feel wronged somehow, when I see the number of hits my story receives, yet the number of reviews drop significantly. Please help me feel better. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Review? **


	8. Eighth Channel: Born in the world of

**Title: Kremlin Dusk**

**Author: sky75rk**

A/N: After three long months of dormancy, I've finally risen again. I'm sorry if this took so long to upload. To be honest, I've been nothing but lazy, though at some point during my three month absence, I've also been busy doing my projects and other extra-curricular that I've had no time to update. Anyway, vacation is finally here… and I'm really happy that I passed the university I wanted to pass on. And thanks to all who still reviewed this story…

Standard disclaimers apply.

---

**Eighth Channel: Born in a world of…**

Shizune paced across the living room. Tsunade was watching her, carefully moving as the hangover caused several headaches in her head.

Last night had been a disaster. The brunette woman learned that Tsunade made another futile attempt at covering their expenses by gambling whatever money they had stashed for emergency purposes. She knew that they were short of budget, that they needed to pay the tuition of the other children; however, she also knew that she should never gamble. She just wasn't good at that.

But no! She had to take the risk because she was feeling like she wasn't doing enough. That she wanted to help Naruto with the expenses and the intention was noble, that Shizune couldn't just blame Tsunade for trying.

"Did you go to Neji already?" Tsunade broke the silence and Shizune's pacing stopped. The brunette looked at her and sighed.

"No, not yet. I'm still debating with myself whether I should go or not. Naruto wouldn't be happy if we did. He hates having debts. On the other hand, if he learns about this, who knows what he will do in the act of desperation,"

"I'm sorry,"

Shizune sighed yet again. "I know that you just wanted to help. But what were you thinking?" she almost shouted that part out loud due to her exasperation. "You do know that if you won't be able to pay within the next month, they will ship you off and the house will lose its head…" Shizune trailed off.

Tsunade hung her head and put her hands on her face. "… And without someone running this..." the brunette trailed again, taking a deep breath before continuing. "The children will be transferred to another orphanage. And they will lose a home they only ever had,"

Silence reigned.

It was the consequence of her thoughtless actions. Her noble intentions of helping them out of poverty was thrown out the window and discarded the moment she started losing in the casino. It wasn't that Tsunade was dumb. She was one of the best doctors that ever came out of the medical school, and she knew that they wouldn't be this desperate if only she didn't waste her life when the love of life died. Instead of being a successful doctor in her field, she became the head of an orphanage, but she didn't regret anything. She had grown to love these kids, and would do anything for them.

Behind the façade of a rich, happy family living on a perfect house with a perfect landscaped garden, there were problems they have to deal with; secrets that they have to keep from a certain blonde boy; actions that they have to be careful of.

At that time, Tsunade hated herself and Shizune was weary.

---

Naruto went to school quite late that day. His actions were sluggish as he did not have ample time to completely rest to regain his energy for the next day. He worked until dawn at the construction site and when he went home, he was surprised to see Tsunade sleeping at the couch on the living room. She never did that unless she was drunk.

_Again. _He thought. Tsunade rarely gets drunk nowadays and his gut feeling tells him that something is terribly wrong. He did not see Shizune that morning as well, he had to get up and deliver newspapers. After his morning job, he fell asleep on his bed and hwne he woke up, he was already thirty minutes late for his first class. He then, decided not to attend that class and proceeded to get ready for his second class instead.

He still hasn't seen Neji or any other people he was acquainted with, not that there were many. He was friendly, yes. But he didn't stop to stay and make friends with them. He was too afraid that they will know the secret that he was harboring for several years now. He didn't want that. It was not that he was ashamed of his family. They were his family! But it was hard. For the first time, he wanted to fit in; only, he was pushing other people away. _What happened to accepting people huh? _

There it was again; the feeling that something was very wrong right that time. He looked around as if trying to find the source of the problem, but there was none. He wanted to think that it was just a fluke… however; it was too strong to ignore.

_Stop it! You're being paranoid! _He scolded himself. He suddenly wished that Neji was there distracting him from whatever he was thinking of.

_You're being dependent on him again. _Of course, he wouldn't remember a time wherein he was dependent on the Hyuuga. After all, he never had been dependent on him. Everything was only on his mind; it is what he feeds himself when he wanted to lean on someone. It was his fear. He never wanted to rely on anybody.

He sighed. He shook his head to rid himself o f this thoughts. But the feeling remained. He decided to talk to Shizune or Tsunade the moment he gets home.

_Yes, I'll talk to them later. _

Just as he was getting used to the idea, he remembered about the array of jobs that he has and wondered when he will have the time to talk to them at all.

---

Neji sat across Shizune. The woman he knew for years now was bearing a troubled look on her face.

"What do you need to talk to me about, Shizune-san?" he asked politely, and he could see the internal struggle that woman was having with herself.

He left for Naruto when he noticed that he was around for the first class they were sharing that day. He was worried that something ha happened to the blonde that immediately after his class; he rushed towards his car and drove to his home.

What he found was not a sick Naruto, but a very troubled Shizune who seemed alarmed to see him there. Just as he was about to ask about the blonde, he was interrupted, and he fell silent as he was led into the dining room. Shizune just asked to talk to him and it was serious.

"Shizune-san?" he tried and the brunette snapped out of her self-induced stupor.

"Hyuuga-san," it was serious talk, Neji decided then and there. For Shizune never used his surname when talking to him.

---

"Dobe," a voice shook him from his thoughts and Naruto came face to face with the person he did not want to see that time.

"What are you doing here?" his blue eyes narrowed at him and the black orbs just stared at him with amusement.

"Nothing. I saw you moping around and decided to cheer you up," the way he spoke was confusing. Naruto didn't know whether he was kidding or not. And the look in his eyes did not help him otherwise. Though he decided not to believe him. After all, he is a bastard. _Cheer me up my ass. _He thought rudely, but remained quiet and stood up to walk away. He was not in the mood for this.

A hand on his wrist stopped him and the blonde tried to jerk back his hand. Sasuke held it firmly.

"Come with me," was the only thing he said before dragging Naruto away.

**-Continued-**

Review?


	9. Ninth Channel: Is it or Isn't it?

**Title: Kremlin Dusk**

**Author: sky75rk**

Standard disclaimers apply. This story is not beta-edited. Anyone interested in becoming my beta-reader?

---

**Ninth Channel: Is it or isn't it? **

_Can I do this? _Shizune asked herself as she sat across Neji, who was waiting patiently for what she had to say. She was sweating profusely, nervousness seeping into her body and mind, and she didn't feel like continuing any longer. _Oh no, I can't do this. _

"Shizune…san?" Neji called out to her, and he glanced at his watch. There was time to talk before his next class, but it would be consumed if Naruto's guardian refused to talk any time soon. "There is nothing wrong with Naruto now… isn't it?" he was worried, because if there _was _something the matter with his beloved blonde, well, he would do everything to fix it.

Shizune sighed. "There… _will _be… if we don't do anything about it soon," she started and as soon as she finished that particular sentence, she took a deep breath.

The Hyuuga frowned and narrowed his eyes. "What… do you mean?"

---

They were running farther and farther away from the school, and Naruto had no choice but to follow, as he was being dragged by a certain, stubborn Uchiha Sasuke. Earlier, he tried to free himself by pulling his wrist from the dark-haired boy's grasp but Sasuke held it firmly. He was sure that it would bruise the next day.

"Where are you taking me, you bastard?" he demanded when he turned around the block and continued running. "I still have another class and you're making me miss it!"

Sasuke responded with a look that shut him up. Not because of fear that came with that vicious glare, but because for the first time, he saw Sasuke smile a sincere smile. Naruto had to stop talking to breathe in air as those usually cold black eyes softened and his lips that marred a frown disappeared. _He looks… different. _The blonde told himself, and when the raven-haired boy turned away, Naruto was almost wistful that this might be the last time he would see that face. _I wonder what made him so happy. _

Sasuke, on the other hand, was really having fun that moment. He never felt so free before and the blonde made him feel that way, despite the fact that it was him who was actually dragging the blonde boy down with him. He couldn't help the feelings, as much as he should loathe it. It had been so long since he smiled and it was wonderful. Though he wouldn't smile for anyone else. He wasn't capable of that still. It was only when he is with Naruto that he was able to lose the indifference he has.

Perhaps because the blonde was unlike any other. He wasn't like the people who flocked him because of his good looks or because of his wealth. He was not like those who had hidden agendas in order to get something from him. He wasn't those who liked him because of the name he carries with him.

"T-teme! Don't think that you're off the hook yet! Your pretty smiles won't save you when I'm done with you!" he threatened the dark-haired boy who stopped for a moment and looked at him in solemnity.

"You think that my smiles are pretty?" there was a grave look in his eyes and for the second time around, Naruto found himself speechless. Before he could answer though, Sasuke moved again, dragging the blonde unwillingly.

By the time Naruto saw his shoulders shaking, his face heated up in embarrassment. "Are you laughing at me?"

There was no response only a continuous shaking of shoulders.

"You are!"

Naruto, then, ran, catching up to the older boy and smacked him on the head. Sasuke stopped laughing. His dark eyes focused on blue with a glare. "Dobe!"

"Bastard!"

They looked at each other for a while, a battle of stares, before they smiled at each other. Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist and started walking. The blonde, instead of running back to the university, followed the Uchiha willingly, catching up so he was walking side by side with him.

They reached a common understanding.

As much as the blonde youth hated missing his classes, he realized that in the span of time that he was being heaved out of his course, he hadn't thought about his problems and how he could solve it. There was only a feeling of freedom that he hadn't felt for a very long time, and he was quite sure that Sasuke experiences the same as well.

There was still, of course, something niggling him at the back of mind, something trivial that will probably bother him for a few days, but right now, he wanted to forget and see what the raven-haired ice prince wanted to show him.

It was as if he already forgot that it was only last night that he told himself that he never wanted to see _that boy _again, for irritating him more than anyone. And it was only last night that he left him outside the bus station, sticking out his tongue on him and gloating on his victory to get out of his hair with him not noticing it before late. Alas, times change and a day after punching his pillow, wishing that it was the boy whom he was punching, he was now walking alongside him, thought not chatting amiably; he was thoroughly enjoying being distracted.

Can he afford to be distracted right now?

"Where are we really going?" he asked, deciding to discard his bastard comment in the mean time.

"You'll see," said the Uchiha, secretive of the place they were going to. "Just don't get lost while following me, dobe," he smirked, and it infuriated the blonde.

"Grr… what if I decide to leave you alone then? That'll show you,"

"You won't," was the simple reply of the Uchiha.

It irked Naruto more. "You sound so sure of yourself,"

"I am,"

"Bastard,"

"Moron,"

The blonde didn't notice that he was being led right inside the central park and were now crossing the boundaries. The foliage of trees was getting thicker, yet the blonde still haven't realized that.

"Maybe I should just leave y--,"

"—we're here," Sasuke interrupted and stopped, his eyes staring straight ahead. Blue eyes followed the line of sight of the dark-haired boy and he found himself looking at a small patch of land ultimately covered in flowers of different kinds, sizes, and color. The wind blew a gentle one and the petals scattered all over, drifting in the air as the wind carried them and laid them slowly on the ground.

"Wow," was all that the blonde could say. He didn't know that there was a place like this inside the city.

"Yes, it's pretty amazing," replied the stoic young man.

While still staring ahead, the blonde asked Sasuke. "Why'd you take me here?"

Sasuke shrugged and said, "Since you're a biology student, I figured that you might appreciate the view,"

Now, it was Naruto's turn to smack the stoic boy. "Baka. Everyone can appreciate this kind of beauty. Not just biology students," he did a double take "Wait, how'd you know I'm a biology student?" he sounded suspicious just now, that Sasuke wanted to laugh outright at how ridiculous he looked with his blue eyes narrowed.

"Here and there," and then the conversation finished.

"Bastard,"

"Dobe,"

"Asshole,"

"Usuratonkachi,"

"Nani!"

Naruto was about to hit the Uchiha again for that comment. His fists were already raised and poised and was about to strike the stoic boy. When he brought down his hand, Sasuke deftly caught it with one hand and tugged. Naruto was surprised as he was jerked forward and he closed his eyes as he felt gravity doing its job.

There was no cold earth that connected with his body; there was only the warmth of another arm snaking around his waist, pulling him closer, and the sensation of soft lips over his own. Before he could react though, Sasuke broke the unforeseen kiss and moved his lips over Naruto's ear. "This should give you a reason to think about me," he whispered, and then left.

**-Continued-**

Next Channel will focus on Shizune's talk with Neji and Naruto's reaction. Will Shizune tell Neji or back out o her idea? Will Naruto ever find out about it? Will Sasuke do other means to distance Naruto away from Neji?

Please review. Feedbacks are greatly appreciated. I'll give you a cookie if you do!


	10. Tenth Channel: When heartache begins

**Title: Kremlin Dusk**

**Author: sky75rk **

A/N: Guys… thanks so much for still supporting this story… sniff.. Although not too many people review this, the number of hits and the readers who put this story in their favorites or alerts makes me cry… sniff… I suddenly realized that it is not in the number of reviews that makes a story great… It is in the number of those appreciating the effort put in each chapter that determines the excellence of it. I know that there are many more stories that are greater than mine, but still, I do appreciate every encouragement you give me… so forgive me please for the late chapter… but I'll try to update regularly from now on… thanks so much!;

Standard disclaimers apply.

---

**Tenth Channel: When heartache begins**

In the large living room of the former orphanage, Shizune sat across from Hyuuga Neji, the person she holds her hopes upon. The person wherein she is willing to gamble Naruto's trust just so they could keep the family together.

Neji looked at her with such eyes full of concern, of apprehension. _This is Naruto's effect on people. _She told herself as she suddenly remembered the days where he would only see empty, white eyes from the Hyuuga boy. Before everything happened, there was nothing but distrust in those beautiful eyes, a mark of a distinct past he couldn't leave behind. But now… now there was no trace of that, only a light of salvation that was never there before; a radiance of loyalty and friendship that he had found in the blonde boy.

She sighed.

She knew that the boy in front of him will do anything she asks of, because it determines Naruto's safety. She knew that he would do what she asks of him, because his loyalty far exceeds the boundaries of friendship. Because behind the façade of amity, there lurks a sentiment willing to break free.

"Shizune…san?" Neji calls out again to her, and she closed her eyes in resignation. Her decision will ultimately affect her relationship with the blonde she considers his little brother among anything else. "Is there something I can do for you?" she heard Neji continue, and then she opened her black eyes and stared at the boy before speaking, carefully choosing her words that she will say, not leaving any of the details out.

"Neji," she started. "What I will ask of you is far more delicate than any other thing that I could ask of. Before you agree on helping, please listen first to the entire story, from the very beginning until the last word that will come out of my mouth. Do you understand?"

"Hai,"

"I will, therefore, continue," she said, the first part of her speech coming smoothly. "As you know, this house is formerly an orphanage; an orphanage that houses street children and abandoned ones. The children living here are from different places, different families,"

"A few years ago, almost no one comes here to adopt children, mainly because the resources given to us by the government are very limited and it resulted in a dirty place and poor clothing. Married couples do not seem to find this place a pleasant one to adopt children, although the kids are very much behaved and good. The children, themselves, became attached to the people here and decided that they did not want to be adopted. So, being government owned, Tsunade-san asked for an appeal to strip this house of the orphanage title and took everyone under her wing. There was a condition, however," Shisune took a sip from her cooling green tea.

"The government stopped providing us money for our expenses. Instead, the older ones took part time jobs while the younger ones take care of those younger than them. Tsunade-san and I work at a clinic during the days. Naruto, as you know, works at several different jobs that tire him out, while he continues to study. Two others, Kei and Ryu, are already married and help out in any way they can. Currently, almost everybody in the household is going to school, and the expenses at getting tighter and tighter everyday,"

Neji nodded, listening at every word. "Naruto does not know this, but we are under a large debt. We weren't able to pay the tuition of the children yet so before Naruto notices and works himself to death, Tsunade loaned money from the bank, and gave the house as collateral,"

"Tsunade wanted to pay the debt immediately, before the interests got high, so she gambled, without our knowledge, which led us to more debts. She forgot her luck in betting games and she wasted what was left from our loaned money and even managed to borrow from the casino," Shizune laughed at the predicament, but Neji failed to see the humor in it. "The boss is threatening to take everything away from us if we don't pay what we owe…" at this point, silent tears were weaving down Shizune's already pale cheeks. "I-if we fail to pay, nothing will be left…"

Neji understood at once, but he only paid attention to one detail and one detail alone. _If they don't pay, Naruto will be separated from me. _Making up his mind, he stood up and prepared to leave. "I'll take care of everything," he told the black-haired lady.

He heard a sob and a sigh of relief. "Thank you. But please don't tell this to Naruto. You know that his pride won't allow this. He will work himself to death just so he could pay for everything himself and not let you pay for it. I promise that little by little, we will return what we owe,"

Neji shook his head. "Just knowing that Naruto will continue to be near me is payment enough," he said simply. "You'll hear from me soon," he said, leaving the room and shutting the front door quietly.

He drove back to the university leisurely, his mind mulling over the things that they talked about. Of course, this will be the only secret that he will keep from the blonde's knowledge. The thought of him leaving makes him shudder in anxiousness, and Naruto's health always comes first and foremost in his mind. He would not allow anything to happen to him, and he would also not allow him to overwork himself for something that can be easily settled.

He parked his car at a lot next to the building of his next class, hoping that he will see Naruto there. When he entered the class, he saw none of the blonde hair that he loved and he sighed, sitting in their usual place and glaring at every person, man or woman, which even thought of sitting to the spot that was especially reserve for the blonde.

---

Naruto walked back to his class in a daze. What happened with a certain Uchiha embedded in his mind. He can still feel the want that Sasuke transmitted through that one short kiss. But what he couldn't understand was how Sasuke could ever want him, why, all of a sudden, he was being chased by one of the most popular person in school, when he didn't give a damn about him before.

Everything was so sudden. He hadn't done anything to make Sasuke like him. The only thing he did was to play his partner at the film they were making. _Did he come to like me during the filming? _He asked himself. _Or is it just a momentary madness? _Naruto wouldn't deny that he there is something that attracts him to Sasuke. Something he can't explain thoroughly yet, but somehow, he knew that it was a thing they both have.

_It's the loneliness. _He told himself, when he remembered Sasuke's serious face during one of the filming breaks. _It's not that I'm unhappy with the family I have now. But what happened to either our real families, or our none existent one at that… _he trailed off.

He walked automatically, letting his feet lead him to his destination. He reached his next class, and sat down the nearest chair to him, his vivid blue eyes still lost in thought.

---

Neji must've some sort of 'Naruto-radar' installed in his body, because the moment the said blonde was near the classroom, his head whipped towards the door, as if expecting him to come inside at minute. He wasn't failed by his radar, because the next couple of seconds was spent watching Naruto come inside the room, and he waited silently, watching the blonde's every move, for him to sit beside him.

He was disappointed, however, to learn that Naruto failed to notice him, didn't even raise his head up to meet him in greeting. Yet, he released his disappointment when he saw those blue eyes troubled.

Neji stood up and walked purposely to Naruto, his usual measured steps now quickening. He stopped short in front of the blond, standing beside him silently, before making up his mind. He wanted Naruto to feel his presence first.

But, the blonde didn't. Instead, he continued to lock himself up inside that thought of his, ignoring everything else. _Well, at least it isn't just me that he's ignoring. _He thought, and then he reached out, clamped his hand onto tanned wrists and tugged.

It was only then that Naruto realized Neji was there. But before he could protest or do anything, he found himself being dragged away for the second time that day.

**-Continued-**

**Review?**


End file.
